When He Cries
by bluestring
Summary: Logan has been going through a lot of pain and his friends will always be there for him. Song fic on Logan.


**Author's Note: **So, this is a one-shot on Logan. Actually, it's a song fiction. I hope you like it. The song 'When She Cries' is a sad but inspiring song. I had to change some of the words to make it fit the story but I didn't change the meaning of the song. It's long, I'm not sure if this story-ish and connected to the song but it's worth reading everything, I hope :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush or Britt Nicole or her songs.

* * *

><p><em>Little boy terrified<em>

_He'd leave his room if only bruises would heal_

_A home is no place to hide_

_His heart is aching from the pain that he feels_

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell sat in his room doing his homework. Only a faint light from his lamp helped him with the Math questions he was suppose to answer. He looked at the sandwich and the glass of water on his bedside. He heard his stomach grumble. He was hungry. So, he took a bite and slowly munched on it savoring the flavor. This sandwich was his dinner. Normally, he would be sitting at the table with his parents eating a delicious, heartwarming dinner that was made by his mom. Afterwards, his parents would help in his homework. But ever since his mom died, his dad never cooked dinner for him or even acknowledged his presence unless he was going to be beaten up. The reason why his dad does this is because he blames his son for the death of his wife. He loves his dad, but somewhere deep inside; he knew in his heart that his dad will never love him back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyday's the same he fights to find his way<em>

_He hurts, he breaks, he hides and tries to pray_

_He wonders why_

_Does anyone ever hear him when he cries?_

* * *

><p>Logan heard laughter from the kitchen. His dad was playing cards and drinking with his friends again. He continued eating his sandwich and doing his homework praying that the worst will never happen.<p>

It was 11:00 pm when he finished. He was tired. He put his homework in his bag and cuddled the stuffed toy that his mom gave him before she passed away. He looked around his room before going under the covers. His room was his little sanctuary, even though he knew he will never be safe, especially when he is in the house.

Suddenly, Logan's door was kicked open. Mr. Mitchell, who reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, barged in his room. He found his son shaking and whimpering on the floor. He lost in another card game. He took his belt and started stretching it out. He roughly took his son's arm, lifted him up and started hitting him with the belt. Purple bruises and blood appeared on his son's skin. He can hear his son begging him to stop, but he wouldn't. He had to let his anger out on something. When he was done, he turned around and left him bleeding on the floor, oblivious to his son's cries.

He walked into the kitchen and found his neighbor and sister with policemen and paramedics. His hands were put into a pair of handcuffs. Then his sister slapped him in the face before rushing in Logan's room with a group of paramedics.

Logan was carried out on a stretcher. Before he was put into the ambulance, he looked at his father with those chocolate brown eyes that were his mother's eyes. When he was in the ambulance, his aunt put a blanket over him and held him close.

"Don't worry Logan. He won't hurt you anymore."

* * *

><p><em>Today he's turning sixteen <em>

_Everyone's singing but he can't seem to smile_

_They never get past arm's length_

_How could they act like everything is all right?_

_Pulling down his long sleeves_

_To cover all the memories that scars leave_

_He says "Maybe making me bleed,_

_Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."_

* * *

><p>After ten years . . .<p>

Logan woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked at his calendar. Today was his birthday. Ten years ago, today was also the day that he got beaten up and the day he lost his father. And all of it was his fault. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. He felt pain when he put his left arm under the water. He looked at it closely and found the reason why it hurt. Then, he remembered what he did last night. He opened the scar that was running along his left forearm. He did this to let out all the anger, pain and frustration he had toward himself for not defending the only family he's got left, his father. He turned the shower off and dressed up. He chose a long-sleeved shirt so that his scar wouldn't be seen. He went out of the room to find . . .

"Happy Birthday, Logan!"

"Okay, I know Gustavo wants us in the studio early but we at least have to let everyone sing and greet you." Kendall said moving his friend toward the cake.

"Besides, I think he could wait a little bit longer." James smiled.

"Hit it!" Carlos said to everyone.

Everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday' to him with happy faces. Yet, the birthday celebrant himself wasn't happy and was just forced to put on a fake smile. When the song ended, everyone greeted Logan one by one and gave him a hug. Then, they automatically went to Rocque Records.

Gustavo just greeted Logan and started training them for the tour.

When they got home . . .

"Hey Logan, birthday present time!" Carlos said plopping down on the couch.

All his friends, Katie and Mrs. Knight were on the couch waiting for him to take his seat and excitedly open his gifts.

"Open mine first." Carlos said.

"No, mine." James said.

"No, mine because I got him the biggest." Kendall triumphantly said while lifting up the big box.

"Guys, I'm tired from all the practice. I'll just open them tomorrow." He silently walked into the room leaving worried faces on everyone.

He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He doesn't like celebrating his birthday because it was too painful. His friends just don't know what it feels to be him. He was irritated. What could his friends be thinking? Did they think that it would make him happy? Well, it won't. He faced the wall and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Everyday's the same he fights to find his way<em>

_He hurts, he breaks, he hides and tries to pray_

_He wonders why_

_Does anyone ever hear him when he cries?_

* * *

><p>Days passed and Logan still hurts himself. His friends are becoming worried about him, but he just waves them away. For years, he's been going through all this pain on his own. He doesn't want to tell his friends because he doesn't want them to worry. But will the pain ever stop?<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is the dark before the dawn<em>

_The storm before the peace_

* * *

><p>His friends were in the pool talking to their girlfriends. He was on the orange couch in the apartment reading his Phoebe Nachee book. Then, the telephone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello, Logie."

"Hello, Aunt Mary."

"Are you okay, Logie?"

"Yes, Aunt Mary. Why, is there anything wrong?"

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but your father escaped." She heard silence on the other line. "Don't worry honey; the police are looking for him right now. I have to go. If you need me, just call. I love you. Bye."

His ear was still stuck to the phone. It was unbelievable. His dad escaped and he's sure that his father's coming back for him.

"Logie?" Kendall became worried when Logan flinched at the sound of his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"You know you could tell us anything." Carlos reassured.

"Everything's fine." Logan said putting down the phone and closing his book.

"Are you sure because you've been acting kind of down lately?" James asked.

"It's nothing. Nothing." Logan shook his head and stood up.

Kendall grabbed Logan's left arm. Logan winced at the pain he felt. Kendall instinctively put up the sleeve and found a long scar along Logan's left forearm.

"Logan . . . have you been cutting yourself?" Kendall asked confused.

"Why, Logan?"Carlos looked at his friend.

"Because," Logan jerked his arm away and put down the long sleeve. "Unlike you guys, I never had a family that was really there for me. My mother died when I was young and my dad abused me. One night, he was taken away from me, my only family. I'm the reason why he's in jail. I never even got to defend him. That's why I cut myself. To make it worse, you celebrated my birthday which was the day he was taken away. Now, he's back seeking revenge. Happy?"

"Logan we're sorry." Carlos said to Logan. Logan just went to the room and closed the door.

That night, everyone left him alone because Mrs. Knight said he needed time for himself.

* * *

><p><em>Don't be afraid, 'cause seasons change<em>

_And God is watching over you_

* * *

><p>When everyone was asleep, Mr. Mitchell opened the window leading to his son's room. He had to see his son one more time before he leaves. He wasn't there for revenge but for forgiveness. He tiptoed to the bed of his son and put a letter on his bedside. He wanted to see those eyes again but he was running out of time. Instead, he did something that he never did ever since his wife died. He leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead, careful not to wake him up. He then went out of the window and briskly walked along the sidewalk. Suddenly, a sight he didn't expect came toward him, it was the police. He tried to run but then he heard a gunshot. He looked at his heart. He was shot. He closed his eyes, let himself fall on the sidewalk and bleed to death.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyday's the same he fights to find his way<em>

_He hurts, he breaks, he hides and tries to pray _

_He'll be just fine _

'_Cause I know he hears him when he cries._

* * *

><p>Logan woke up. He looked at his clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. He then spotted a letter. It was from his dad. He quietly left the room and directly to the couch to read the letter.<p>

Dear Logan,

First of all, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have never been a good father to you. I was so upset when your mother died that I thought the world was cruel to me. It was never your fault that she died. I'm sorry that I blamed you. Don't blame yourself for putting me in jail. It was the right thing for the both of us. I got to learn from my mistakes and you got to live a better life without me.

Second, I just want to say I'm proud that you're my son even though I know that you're not proud that I'm your father. You're so much like your mother. You are so nice and so loving that I don't think you deserve me as a father. You never had to make A+ to make me happy because you are higher than the highest score in my eyes.

Third, I ask for your forgiveness. I understand if you don't want to forgive me but please do consider.

Lastly, I know you'll be happy with your friends there. Don't forget that even though they're not your real family, they care for you. You won't see me again except maybe once. I'll attend one of your concerts just to see you. Even though most of the time I'll not be with you there physically, I'll be there with you in your heart supporting you and guiding you to go the right way.

I Love You.

* * *

><p><em>Everyday's the same he fights to find his way <em>

_He hurts, he breaks, he hides and tries to pray_

_He'll be just fine _

'_Cause I know they hear him when he cries_

_He'll be just fine_

'_Cause I know they'll be there when he cries_

* * *

><p>Logan's tears fell on his father's letter. He held the letter to his chest. That letter was the last remembrance he had of his father.<p>

His friends walked out of their rooms. They could hear Logan sobbing. When they saw him crying they walked toward him.

Logan was always there when they were hurt, scared or felt happy. He was there to listen to their problems. Now, they know that it's there time to listen to him and be there. Without saying a word, they all cuddled to him and hugged him so tightly putting all their words in the hug. When they started to pull away, a hand stopped them from letting go.

"Guys, please don't leave me."

"Don't worry Logie, we'll never leave you.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I almost forgot. Please review. :)


End file.
